RETIREDPikachu13 Loves Ritchie!
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: HAHAHAAA! She's gonna kill me, this is the ultimate way to annoy Pikachu13! This is for calling me fat, slow, and for laughing at me 'coz every time you say 'There's Moltres' I look. Anywayz, it's makin' fun of romances. (not romance fics though, so d


PIKACHU13 LOVES RITCHIE!  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... but I have a feeling that soon I'll be the proud owner of two black eyes, two broken arms, and two broken legs.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Pikachu13's not gonna be happy--doi! But it's true! She loves Ritchie! I have this teasing thing down to an art!  
Basically, I'm making fun not only of Pikachu13 but also love stories. Hehehe...  
  
  
Pikachu13 sat at her computer, staring at the screen. She was oblivious to everything but the picture that she was drooling over. It was a huge big picture of Ritchie, the one male she loved more than life itself. The background behind her was pink and full of bubbles (like on the Pokémon tv series!) and her eyes were hearts.  
Suddenly, her elation (nice fancy word) was shattered by her mother's voice: "Pikachu13! Get in the car!"  
Sighing, she kissed the monitor, then shut down her computer. "Coming mum!" Stopping only to stuff a dogeared picture of Ritchie into her schoolbag, she ran out to the car.  
  
PinkScyther was waiting for her, early for once.  
"I don't believe it! You're actually here before me! How early did you get up?" cried Pikachu13.  
"Actually, you're later than usual." explained PinkScyther. Pikachu13 checked her watch. She realised that she'd spent so long staring at her picture of Ritchie, she'd nearly made herself late. Suddenly, a piece of paper slipped out of Pikachu13's bag. "Hey, what's this?" said PinkScyther curiously. Pikachu13 picked it up, realising it was the picture of Ritchie that she kept in her bag. Quickly she shoved it back in.  
"Oh, nothing." she lied.  
PinkScyther grinned. "It was one of the pictures of Ritchie that you keep in your bag!" she teased, not realising it was the truth.  
Pikachu13 blushed. "Shut up, Brocky Girl!"  
"Shut up. Anyway, at least I admitted it! Everyone knows you're crazy about Ritchie, stop pretending!" PinkScyther kept teasing.  
"Pikachu, Thundershock!"  
"Piiikaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"  
Luckily the bell went, so they went to their classes before PinkScyther could be fried any more.  
  
Pikachu13 sat in maths class, asleep. She slept through most of her maths classes, although not entirely from boredom, as she told PinkScyther. She also slept through classes so that she could dream about her one true love, Ritchie.  
She dreamt that she was running through a field of flowers, her arms outstretched. Running towards her, his arms also outstretched was Ritchie.  
Laughing, Pikachu13 leapt into his arms, and they spun around. Ritchie looked deep into her eyes, and slowly they brought their faces closer to each other--  
"Pikachu13! I will not tolerate sleeping in my class!" yelled her teacher, smashing through her dream. Pikachu13 sat up, looking embarassed, while the rest of her class laughed.  
She only half listened while the teacher told her off, trying to go back to her dreamworld, back to Ritchie, but it was no good.  
"Pikachu13! Are you listening to me?"  
"Yes." she sighed. It was going to be a looooong day.  
  
After school, Pikachu13 had finished her homework and was going for a ride down the street on her scooter. As she turned a corner, she suddenly saw a sight which made her nearly fall off her scooter: Ritchie!  
She didn't fall aff her scooter--well not at that exact moment. She accidentally swerved and skidded, right towards where Ritchie was standing. The scooter wheel hit the kerb, and she sailed off it--right into Ritchie's arms!  
"Are you alright?" he asked, concernedly and blushing slightly. It's not every day that a girl falls off her scooter into your arms--much less the girl of your dreams. That's right, it was love at first sight! (sickening!)  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine!" Pikachu13 stuttered.  
"What's your name?" he asked, holding out his hand. Pikachu13 took it, and Ritchie helped her to her feet.   
"I'm Pikachu13," she replied.   
"I'm Ritchie," he said.   
Unforunately Pikachu13 tripped over her scooter, and fell onto the road, right into the path of a car.   
"Pikachu13!" Ritchie cried, and dived in front of the car, pushing her out of the way. But he wasn't so lucky, and the car hit him.  
"Ritchie!" cried Pikachu13.  
  
Later, Pikachu13 sat by Ritchie's hospital bed, waiting for him to regain consciousness. She held his hand tightly. "Please, please wake up!" she whispered.  
Suddenly, his eyelids fluttered, and he opened his eyes. "Pikachu13?" he whispered.  
"Ritchie!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. Ritchie hugged her back.   
Slowly, they drew apart. "You saved my life," said Pikachu13, as Ritchie stared into her eyes.   
Then, they finally got down to that kiss that Pikachu13 had dreamed about for so long.  
  
  
THE END  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Ugh, I made that as mushy and sickening as I could. Now I'm gonna die, I just know it. Pikachu13 will NOT be happy. I advise you not to try this unless you have a death wish. Ah well, I'm invincible! Well not really, but I'm immortal!  
I nver thought I'd write a romance, but whaddaya know? That was actually very fun... but it wasn't a real romance anyway, it was a PinkScyther romance! I could never write a serious one, no way. That's NOT me.  
BTW Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at Pikachu13 or anything. I just wanted to tease her really well, and show her how it's done. 


End file.
